mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ennio Salieri
Ennio Salieri existed in the PVP era; a Boss under Vinny Gorgeous in the La Stidda Mafia crime organisation. He died during the St Valentines Day Massacre in Reno, Nevada. The St Valentines Day Massacre Ennio woke around a half hour after midnight; it was a familiar sound that drilled into his mind through the light slumber he had allowed himself. The crack of gunfire was still ringing in his ears as he stood up and drew his weapon. Looking out of the window he could see one of his bodyguards dead on the front porch where he’d been on night watch. Ennio carefully opened the window and crept out onto the roof below; scanning the street he could see a couple of the guys from his crew, Giovani Vella, and the boss Vinny Gorgeous. They were taking cover behind an old burned out truck, so with his remaining bodyguard following, Ennio jumped down from the roof and went over to see the men… neither of them knew about the dead bodyguard. Ennio smiled and took up a position across the street. The next minute, his remaining bodyguard let out a gurgle and Ennio turned to see the life drain from his face. He looked up to see Gio standing there with a smoking gun. “I mis-fired” he said, ”it was a stray bullet”, but Ennio wasn’t taking any more chances and in a flash he’d raised his gun and shot Gio point blank in the face. He stepped over the Made Man’s body and went to find Vinny for what was the inevitable. Both men turned the corner and came face to face with each other. They exchanged a few words of respect and drew their weapons. Vinny got a shot off first, it grazed Ennio’s arm and left him with a superficial wound. Ennio returned fire and hit one of Vinny’s bodyguards, killing him instantly. “Great”, thought Ennio, “One down… five to go”. Vinny fired again, this one hit Ennio in the gut. He crumpled and dropped to the floor, it was a severe wound, and it hurt like hell. He scrambled to the side of the street and had a look, it was a clean shot, straight through. Lots of blood, but no major organs hit. He was going to survive this one. Clambering to his feet, he took aim at his boss, and holding his breath he squeezed the trigger. The bullet was as true as his aim, and it pierced his long-time friend straight through the heart. Vinny dropped to the floor. Ennio walked over, a tear in his eye, and knelt down at the Consigliere’s side. He said a few words and covered the dead man’s eyes. “You guys better come with me” Ennio said to the bodyguards, and they followed as he made his way to the Hospital. As Ennio was sitting in the out patients ward after being stitched up, he made a mental plan in his head. It was the day of the apocalypse, the end of the world was coming, and there was only one question… who would be the last man standing in Reno? He started to make a list of all the people still in the city, and then he prioritised them in order of the threat they posed; top of the list was Don Amory Blaine. This guy was old school. He’d been around since the early days when Ennio was just a glint in his father’s eye. Ennio knew he wasn’t awake that much, being an old man he spent much of his time asleep. So leaving the bodyguards to keep watch outside, Ennio broke into his house. He found the Don snoozing in the front room, on an old arm chair, tv still on. One bullet was all it took, straight between the eyes, and the old man was dead. “First Don any of my bloodline has ever killed” he thought to himself, still half in shock. Just then a bodyguard appeared in the door way, he stared at his now dead former boss with wide eyes. “Wanna job?” Ennio asked, the bodyguard paused, and then nodded. The two of them exited the house through a side window. Ennio and his now considerable entourage made their way across the street; they hopped a garden fence and peered in through the window of a large house in a nice area of the neighbourhood. This house belonged to Vivian, and Ennio had grown quite fond of her during their time in the crew. This gave Ennio a bit of a strange feeling as he silently lifted the window and shot her dead with a single bullet. The fact that the Made Woman was also pregnant didn’t make him feel any better, and he said a prayer for her soul as he blew the smoke from the barrel of his gun. Making his way back down the street, a gunshot rang out from behind him. He spun around to see one of his bodyguards lying dead on the ground. In the distance was BabyAma, holding a pistol and looking straight towards Ennio. Without a second thought he drew his own pistol and took aim, there was no messing about with this one, no pause, just a reflex shot which hit its target with deadly efficiency. The Made Man fell in a heap on the floor, as Ennio turned and left the area. Taking a brief respite in a half demolished drive through wedding parlour; Ennio took a stock of events. He had five bodyguards remaining, and 13 people left alive in the city. He got out his notepad and looked at the kill list, who was next?…. Tony the Nose, another old school Made Man from the early days. He’d been around longer than some of the Don’s, which probably meant he’d learnt a thing or two about defence. Ennio jumped to his feet and ordered the bodyguards outside to scan for snipers. They gave him the all clear and together the men made their way to the south side of the city, where Tony lived. Ennio peered around the corner, he could see Tony’s house. He took a deep breath to calm his pulse and then made his way over. Going in through the back garden, he approached the patio doors at the rear of the house. They were unlocked and Ennio made his way inside. He found Tony on the sofa and pumped 3 shots into his chest, but to his shock Tony continued to draw breath. He fired again, hitting him in the centre of the chest, but still Tony lived! Ennio looked at his gun with a stunned expression on his face! He took aim once more, only this time he aimed for the face. The pistol fired and as the bullet exited the chamber, it found its home, and Mr Nose was no more. A Don, a Consigliere, and a handful of Made Men down; Ennio’s list was getting smaller. The men made their way back across town, and Ennio again looked at the notepad to see who was next on the list, it was Spam. She was older than Ennio, but had been slow to climb the ranks. He pondered when he looked at her name; it gave him an odd feeling for some reason. In the next second, a bullet flew past Ennio’s ear, missing him by a few inches and hitting one of the bodyguards in the face. The man’s head exploded and covered the rest of them in blood and small brain particles. Ennio wiped his face and look round. Who should be standing there but the very person he was just about to go looking for; Spam. He took aim and fired in response, hitting her in the arm. It was just a flesh wound and she ran off to take cover in a nearby house. He followed at a walking pace and broke down the door to the house. Finding her inside, he aimed his gun and fired. The bullet hit her in the neck, it was a near fatal wound and she began gurgling on the blood that was now running down her throat. “Good night” he said, reloading the weapon and taking aim again. He squeezed the trigger, but in a freak turn of events, her body convulsed and her head moved out of the bullet's path; it went through the bed and harmlessly into the floor below. There was a flicker of light in her eyes and in a flash she’d raised her gun and returned fire in self defence... Ennio had an odd sensation and his grip on the pistol in his hand loosened. He was powerless to stop it as it dropped to the floor. The room started to go dark, sounds became echoes; he fell to his knees. The four remaining bodyguards just stood there starring with their mouths open, useless, as the pool of blood on the floor got bigger. Ennio looked down at the hole in his chest. It didn’t hurt, nothing hurt. This wasn’t good. He felt his whole body go numb and he was unable to stop it as his head crashed into the floor. In his last breath he muttered some words about his family and friends, and then the life escaped his body. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso